herofandomcom-20200223-history
Batman (DC Comics)
Batman is the titular primary protagonist of the Batman comics, cartoon, movies and video games. After experiencing the horrifying death of his parents at a young age, Bruce Wayne 'travels across the world learning different martial arts. When he came back to Gotham City, he started as a vigilante who will be later known as the legendary Batman. Origin Bruce Wayne was eight when his parents were killed by a mugger. He was then raised by family butler Alfred and began to train both physically and mentally, as he swore to rid Gotham City from crime. He took the bat as his personal symbol, believing that it would strike fear into the hearts of criminals. Personality Batman has a reputation of being a dark, angst ridden vigilante. With a gloomy persona, and a violent streak, he has earned the title "The Dark Knight." However Batman is first and foremost a superhero, and has a strong sense of honor and morality, as he will not kill his opponents, knowing that by doing so, he will succumb to his inner demons in full. That said, Batman is nothing if not pragmatic, and comfortably employs almost any other means or resources necessary to get the job done, and has shown a willingness to manipulate friends as well as enemies in the pursuits of his goals. He also suffers from being anti-social, critical of others (and himself on occasion), and is often incapable of pursuing a long-lasting relationship with anyone, as evidenced by his repeated failures with Catwoman, Talia al Ghul, Zatanna, and others. As Bruce Wayne, he presents himself to the world as a largely self-absorbed and irresponsible (if not also charity-driven) playboy and philanthropist. Only his closest allies know that this attitude is just an act. Powers and Abilities * '''Physical Strength: '''Altough he has no any super powers ,Batman has great and very powerful physical strength that makes him much more stronger than his enemies. *'Indomitable will: Although he has no superhuman powers, Batman's unstoppable determination and strength of will make him an extremely formidable opponent. His willpower is strong enough to operate a Green Lantern Ring when necessary. *'Pain resistance': This makes him able to function while tolerating massive amounts of physical pain. *'Telepathic resistance': It also allows him to resist telepathy or mind control. *'Intimidation': It is widely known that Batman has the ability to instill fear in others, even the people that know him best are intimidated by him. Even those who aren't afraid of the likes of Superman fear Batman. *'Expert Inquisitor': Batman is adept in the use of interrogation techniques, employing anything from law enforcement methods to outright torture. *'Peak human conditioning, strength, reflexes, speed, endurance, and agility': Through intense training, specialized diet, and biofeedback treatments, The Batman represented the pinnacle of human physical prowess. His physical attributes exceeded that of any Olympic level athlete that has ever competed. His strength, speed, stamina, agility, reflexes, and coordination are at the peak of human potential. Batman began his physical and mental conditioning when he was 11 and then intense physical training and weight lifting at age 12. He had mastered full body control by the time he was 18. Wayne abstains entirely from drinking alcohol, though he presented Bruce Wayne, his alter ego, as a borderline alcoholic (he created this illusion by drinking ginger ale and pretending it was champagne). Batman's refusal to drink was directly linked to keeping his body in its absolute best. Bruce Wayne, since the age of 15, has created a strict diet to enable his body to develop and operate at its most proficient, along with biofeedback treatments (using portable/non portable machines to stimulate muscles to contraction). Batman has performed amazing physical feats due to his superior physique. He engaged in an intensive regular regimen of rigorous exercise (including aerobics, weight lifting, gymnastics, and simulated combat) to keep himself in peak condition, and has often defeated opponents whose size, strength, or other powers greatly exceeded his own. He has spent his entire life in pursuit of physical perfection and has attained it through constant intensive training and determination. He has the strength that a human can achieve. Batman even punched a SWAT officer through a brick wall. He utilizes his strength/power so effectively, that a near-meta such as Deathstroke comments that Batman "hits harder than most beings with superhuman strength." During his exercise regimes, Batman regularly bench-presses at least 1000Ibs. Batman's reflexes are practically superhuman. He can run at speeds comparable to the finest competing athletes. His endurance was comparable to that of the finest Olympic Decathlon participant. His lung capacity is so great that he can hold his breath underwater for 3 minutes and 15 seconds. His agility is greater than that of a Chinese acrobat and an Olympic gold medalist gymnast. His main phase of movement is Parkour which he learned in France and uses it to scale the cities rooftops in an acrobatic manner. *'Master Acrobat': Proficient in gymnastics and acrobatics, to the peak of human ability. *'Martial arts master': Batman is one of the finest human combatants Earth has ever known. He trained in the US for various martial arts for 3 years. He has mastered 127 styles of martial arts including Muay Thai, Escrima, Krav Maga, Capoeira, Savate, Yawyan, Taekwondo, Judo, Jujitsu, Ninjitsu, Kendo, Fencing, Kenjutsu, Kali, Bojutsu, Francombat, Boxing, Kickboxing, Hapkido, Wing Chun, Parkour, Shorin Ryu, Silat, Chin Na, Hokuto Shinken, Kyudo, Aikido, Varma Ati, Jeet Kune Do, Shaolin, Ba Gua, Hung Gar, Tai Chi, Kung Fu, Kenpo, and Karate. His primary form of combat is an idiosyncratic admixture of Tae Kwon Do, Judo, Muay Thai, Karate, Boxing, Jujitsu, and Ninjitsu. His fighting skill is such that he has beaten or held his own against many of the greatest hand-to-hand fighters in the DC Universe, including Lady Shiva, Bronze Tiger, and Deathstroke. Batman also trained many other people to be the fighters they are (Nightwing, Red Hood, Tim Drake, and so on) and it can be inferred from him turning them into the fighters that they are that he is indeed a skilled fighter. *'Weapon master': Through his martial arts training, he has become an expert on virtually all types of weaponry. He is an exceptional swordsman as evident in his fight with Ra's al Ghul, his proficiency in jui jitsu can proclaim his swordsmanship skill. Proficient with most melee weapons due to his mastery of Okinawan Kobudo. He was trained and became proficient in all arms. He soon learned expanded melee weapon techniques and he has learned expanded weapon/device sciences. He still practices during his combat sessions to keep his skills intact, though he prefers unarmed combat. *'Master stealth': His Ninjutsu training has made him a master at stealth capable of breaching high security facilities with ease and without being detected. *'Expert marksman': Due in part to his training in Ninjitsu, Batman almost never misses his targets, 9/10 times he's successful. *'Genius intellect': Batman is a brilliant, virtually peerless, detective, strategist, scientist, tactician, and commander; he is widely regarded as one of the keenest analytical minds on the planet. Given his lack of superpowers, he often uses cunning and planning to outwit his foes, rather than simply "out-fighting" them. His IQ is 192. *'Polymath': He has studied Biology, Technology, Mathematics, Physics, Mythology, Geography, and History. Gained degrees in Criminal Science, Forensics, Computer Science, Chemistry and Engineering by the time he was 21. He has mastered Diverse Environmental Training, Security Systems, and illusion/sleight of hand by the time he was 23. He gained even more degrees in Biology, Physics, Advanced Chemistry, and Technology by the time he was 25. He has learned Forensic, Medical Sciences, Expanded Computer and Engineering Sciences, and Expanded Device Pool use of personal powered armor and system, database creation on underworld crime bosses, rogue's gallery foes and other supers; improved material sciences for body armor and micro-machinery by the time he was 26. Has also learned Advanced New Development in Forensic and Medical Sciences. *'Master Detective': He is widely considered as the World's Greatest Detective, capable of observation, forensic investigation, and inductive and deductive reasoning of the highest caliber. Human intuition is an unlearnable trait and one of Batman's most effective tools. Given any mystery, he can arrive at any conclusions with a fraction of the data. *'Multilingual': He is able to speak Spanish, French, Latin, German, Japanese, English, Russian, Cantonese, Mandarin, and possibly more. *'Master strategist and tactician': He commonly utilizes cunning tactics to outwit his foes. He is an excellent leader and at times commands the Justice League and the Outsiders. *'Escapologist': He has been described as second only to Mister Miracle as an escape artist. He has been seen escaping from a posey straitjacket in less than 52 seconds, and remarked afterwards that the time was way too slow for him. *'Crack pilot': He has been seen flying the various versions of the Batplanes with ease and flying a helicopter. *'Expert tracker': He trained in hunting techniques by African Bushmen (the Ghost Tribes of the Ten-eyed Brotherhood, among others). *'Disguise master': He has mastered the art of disguise by the time he was 23. Has further learned Expanded Disguise techniques by the time he was 26. Batman has many aliases he uses to infiltrate the underworld or just to go undercover in public situations. His current aliases are: Matches Malone, Thomas Quigley, Ragman, Detective Hawke, Sir Hemingford Grey,Lester Krutz, Frank Dixon, Gordon Selkirk, and Mr. Fledermaus. *'Ventriloquism': Batman is able to project his voice to sound as though it is coming from other places. *'Expert mechanic and vehicular driver': Proficient at combat driving. Has learned improved vehicle designs. Was trained and proficient in basic vehicles operations. *'Business management': Bruce Wayne has extensive skills and experience in business management and has thorough understanding of financial marketing and management and is often known as a example of successful industrialist and businessman on par to Lex Luthor. Gadgets *Batarangs: Throwable weapons relating to boomerangs or shurikens in the shape of a bat. *Bat-Darts: A form of tranquilizer darts specialized for Batman. *Bat-Goo Gun: A handheld non-lethal firearm that projects a foam used to stick thugs to places. *Bat-Lasso: A lasso to be thrown around the feet of a fleeing foe. *Bat Stungun: A knockout tool used by Batman to temporarily paralyze enemies. *Flamethrower: A miniature flamethrower used on Bat-Bane. *Flash Bang Grenades: Grenades that release a device that temporarily impairs visionary and auditory capabilities to those nearby after detonation. *Tear Gas Pellets: Small capsules that release tear gas with the breaking of the outer shell. *EMP Grenade: A small grenade which can destroy all electronics within a 7 foot radius. *Batclaw: A projectile similiar to grappling guns which can pull down enemies and objects. *Bat-Cuffs: Bat shaped handcuffs made of a light-weight diamond-impregnated nylon overtop a steel core. *Batlight: A standard flashlight. *Bat-Heater: A small bat-shaped tool used for heating or melting ice. *Line Launcher: A device that shoots steel cables out from both sides to get across large gaps. *Batrope: A light-weight ropes attached to Batarangs used to slow the rate of descant during high jumps and falls. *Bat-Saw: A portable saw used for cutting. *Cryptographic Sequencer: Used to remotely access and shut down power boxes used for shutting down electric fences and opening doors as well as accessing radio frequency. *Collapsible Bat-Sword: A sword similiar to lightsabers used to cut through objects such as steel. *Grappling Gun/Bat-Grapple: A projectile mean't for the use in scaling large surfaces. *Bat-Bombs: Minature explosives used to blow down walls or doors. *Lock Pick: Lock Picks capable for breaking and entering. *Master Bat-Key: A master skeleton key. *Night Vision Bat-Goggles: A feature built into Batman's cowl using Starlite infrared capable of seeing thermal output in dimmly-lit or non-lit scenarios. *Redbreather: Used to breathe under water. *Thermite Grenades: A device used to burn through obstacles. *Evidence Bags: Bags for carrying crime scene evidence. *Fingerprint Dusting Kit: A small kit for dusting crime scenes when in search for fingerprints. *Batcall: A tool used to summon bats from the Batcave. *Bat-Tracer: Used as a tracking device to locate criminals. *Communications Devices: An earbug or handheld system used for communication with others. *Cryo Capsules: Small pill-like containing a cyronic acid which is released upon impacts. *Explosive Gel: A device which contains gel that can explode when detonated. *Energy Deflector: Prototyple only. Used to deflect energy based weaponry/attacks. *First-Aid Kit: A simple kit for medical emergencies. *Kryptonite Ring: A ring for kryptonite stored inside of a lead box used in emergency situation against rogue Kyroptonitians. *Bat-Camera: A camera. *Micro-Cassette Recorder: A small recording device which uses cassettes. *Micro-Processor Power Source: The power source for a regular micro-processor. *Miniaturized Bat-Toolkit: A smaller but useful toolkit. *Minaturized Smoke Grenades: Smaller smoke grenades used in an escape attempt or another form of distraction. *Minicam and Recorder: A minature camera with a recorder. *Shark Repellent Bat Spray: A gas used on Sharks. *Smoke Pellets: Capsules that release gas on impact used to disorient opponents or as an escape tool. *Sonic Bat-Beacon: An electronic device that puts out high frequency calls to attract nearby bats. *Shock-Gloves: Gloves with a non-lethal electrical charge, used to stun enemies, to defibulate and jump start lifts and electrically controlled gateaways. *Remote Control Batarang: A Batarang that can be controlled remotely with a camera as well as speed up and slow down features. Trivia *Batman is one of the two protagonists of the 2013 video game, Injustice: Gods Among Us, with the other being Superman. His counterpart from the Regime universe is one of the main supporting chararacters, though. *His LEGO counterpart is the tritagonist of the 2014 movie, The LEGO Movie. * Born February 19th. Rogues Gallery Throughout Batman's years, he has fought many villains and criminals and thus created a Rogues Gallery. Ranging from costumed villains to crime lords. Batman Villains Joker.jpg|Joker Batman Villains Riddler.jpg|Riddler Batman Villains Penguin.jpg|Penguin Batman Villains Two-Face.jpg|Two-Face Batman Villains Scarecrow.jpg|Scarecrow Batman Villains Killer Croc.jpg|Killer Croc Batman Villains Bane.jpg|Bane Batman Villains Clayface.jpg|Clayface Batman Villains Poison Ivy.jpg|Poison Ivy Batman Villains Mr. Freeze.jpg|Mr. Freeze Batman Villains Man Bat.jpg|Man-Bat Batman Villains Mad Hatter.jpg|Mad Hatter Batman Villains Harley Quinn.jpg|Harley Quinn Batman Villains Catwoman.jpg|Catwoman Batman Villains Killer Moth.jpg|Killer Moth Batman Villains Cluemaster.jpg|Cluemaster Batman Villains Batzarro.jpg|Batzarro Batman Villains Black Mask.jpg|Black Mask Batman Villains Victor Zsasz.jpg|Victor Zsasz Batman Villains Calendar Man.jpg|Calendar Man Batman Villains Hush.jpg|Hush Batman Villains Hugo Strange.jpg|Hugo Strange Batman Villains Deadshot.jpg|Deadshot Batman Villains Firefly.jpg|Firefly Batman Villains Blockbuster.jpg|Blockbuster Batman Villains Anarky.jpg|Anarky Batman Villains Catman.jpg|Catman Batman Villains Owlman.jpg|Owlman Batman Villains KGBeast.jpg|KGBeast Batman Villains Red Hood.jpg|Red Hood Batman Villains Maxie Zeus.jpg|Maxie Zeus Batman Villains Scarface.jpg|The Ventriloquist and Scarface Batman Villains Tweedledum and Tweedledee.jpg|Tweedledee and Tweedledum Batman Villains Composite Superman.jpg|Composite Superman Batman Villains Ra's al Ghul.jpg|Ra's al Ghul Batman Villains Lady Shiva.jpg|Lady Shiva Batman Villains Calculator.jpg|Calculator Batman Villains Clock King.png|Clock King Batman Villains Copperhead.jpg|Copperhead Batman Villains Dr. Death.jpg|Dr. Death Batman Villains Crazy Quilt.jpg|Crazy Quilt Batman Villains Eraser.jpg|Eraser Batman Villains Prometheu.jpg|Prometheus Batman Villains Electrocutioner.jpg|Electrocutioner Batman Villains Great White Shark.jpg|Great White Shark Batman Villains 10 Eyed Man.jpg|Ten Eyed Man Batman Villains Penny Plunderer.jpg|Penny Plunderer Batman Villains Polka Dot Man.jpg|Polka Dot Man Batman Villains Joe Chill.jpg|Joe Chill Batman Villains Carmine Falcon.jpg|Carmine Falcone Batman Villains Rupert Thorne.jpg|Rupert Thorne Gallery 2363587-batman1.jpg|A Batman action figure Batman.png|Batman Batman-injustice.png|Batman, as he appears in Injustice: Gods Among Us Bruce_Wayne_(Injustice_The_Regime)_002.png|Batman as he appears in Regime universe. BatmantheAnimatedSeries8.jpg|Batman in Batman: The Animated Series Batman btas.gif|Batman in The New Batman Adventures Batman-justice-league.gif|Batman in Justice League 180px-The_Batman.jpg|Batman in the 2004 series The Batman 225px-Batman_Young_Justice.jpg|Batman in Young Justice 225px-BatmanBTBATB.jpg|Batman in The Brave and the Bold 250px-Beware_the_Batman_-_Batman.jpg|Batman in Beware the Batman 250px-Batman-arkham-asylum-artwork-batman.jpg|Batman in the video game, Arkham Asylum 250px-Batman_AO.jpg|Batman in Arkham Origins Batman arkham knight render by goldenarrow253-d795ojx5.png|Batman in Arkham Knight batman-in-mk-vs-dcu.jpg|Batman in Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe BatmanLegoMovie.png|Batman in The Lego Movie Batmankeaton1.jpg|Batman in Batman (1989) Michael-Keaton-batman.jpg|Batman in Batman Returns batman-george-clooney_63829.jpg|Batman in Batman & Robin TDKbatman.jpg|Batman in The Dark Knight Batman springfield knight.png|Batman in "The Simpsons" batman quahog knight.jpg|Batman in "Family Guy" Category:DC Heroes Category:Batman Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Justice League Members Category:Detectives Category:Martial Artists Category:Vigilante Category:Masked Heroes Category:Rich Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Recurring Heroes Category:Vehicular Heroes Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Protectors Category:The Hero Category:Rescuers Category:Villain's Crush Category:Business Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Titular Heroes Category:Nocturnal Heroes Category:Good Darkness Category:Chiropterans Category:Symbolic Heroes Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Villain's Lover Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:One-Man Army Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Sophisticated Heroes Category:Control Freaks Category:Mascots Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Unwanted Heroes Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Scapegoat Category:In love heroes Category:Multiple Saver Category:Magnificent Bastards & Guile Heroes Category:Pure of heart Category:Death Battle Heroes Category:Apprentice of Villain Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Loner Heroes Category:Orphans Category:Child Nurturer Category:Riders Category:Gadgeteers Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Pilots Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Lego Heroes Category:Philanthropists Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Super Power Beat Down Category:Normal Badass Category:Beat'em Up Heroes Category:Benefactors Category:Spike Users Category:Ladies Men Category:Mastermind Category:Pet owners Category:Knights Category:Localized Protection Category:Insecure Heroes Category:Archenemy Category:Rivals Category:Dreaded Heroes Category:Hope Bringer Category:Emotionless Heroes Category:Tech-Users Category:Ninjas Category:Stock Characters Category:Cinemassacre Heroes Category:Byronic Heroes Category:Throwing Weapon Users Category:Nihilistic Heroes Category:Saved Soul Category:Grapplers Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Famous Heroes Category:Legacy Heroes Category:Serious Heroes Category:Merciful Heroes Category:Heroes who are biologically related to the villain Category:Anti Nazis Category:Martyr Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Role Models Category:Lawful Good Category:Neutral Good Category:Chaotic Good Category:Lego Dimensions Heroes Category:Anti-Fascists